El inicio del amor
by LaGata123
Summary: Wakana quiere ser mas que una manager para shin, pero piensa que el nunca la vera mas que la chica de las toallas pero eso podria no ser verdad.


Era un día soleado en la academia Ojou donde todos sus estudiantes salían de sus clases para ir a descansar, casi todos exceptuando a una adorable muchacha con el cabello castaño en una coleta alta que guardaba sus cosas en su maletín para poder ir rápido a la práctica del equipo de futbol americano.

Esa adorable joven es Wakana Koharu la gerente de los Ojo White Knights.

Wakana caminaba directo al gimnasio de su escuela, pensando en lo ocurrido esa mañana…

_Flash back_

Estaba wakana entro a su salón y al no ver a su maestro fue a platicar con sus amigas.

-Wakana ¡qué bueno que llegas! Yuki y yo estamos leyendo la revista donde hablan sobre los Ojo White Knights-dijo la joven mientras alzaba una revista que en la portada tenía el logo del equipo escolar.

-Oh, ¿puedo ver Hana?-dice wakana acercándose a sus amigas emocionada.

Hana le paso la revista a wakana para que pudiera hojear hasta donde hablaban sobre el equipo, realmente estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo en los Ojo White Knights aunque no lo parezca ella le gustaba el futbol americano y ser manager de un gran equipo es algo como un sueño para ella, aunque no le reconozca su arduo trabajo no le importaba ella era feliz cada vez que reconocían a su equipo.

Wakana empezó a leer el artículo que pensó que hablaría sobre la defensa del equipo, sus técnicas y sobre su poder de ataque, lo de siempre.

Grande fue su sorpresa que hablaba sobre la entrevista que hico riko a todos los Quarterback y en una parte habla sobre qué tipo de chica le gustaban a cada uno.

Wakana mira con interés la parte de la entrevista donde habla sobre lo que piensa shin de cuál sería su novia ideal*.

-Oye wakana ¿estás bien? Te pusiste roja-dice su amiga yuki al verla tan tranquila leyendo la revista y que de pronto se puso roja como tomate.

-Si wakana, ¿tienes fiebre?-dice Hana acercando su mano a wakana para ver si tiene fiebre pero al acercándose a ella pudo ver lo que la tenía tan sonrojada y esbozo una sonrisa traviesa

-Ohhh, entonces por eso estas tan roja pequeña wakana-dice Hana con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Por qué dices eso Hana?-dice yuki con una mirada extrañada hacia a su amiga que estaba a riéndose.

-Lo entenderás en cuando la despierte-dice Hana antes de golpear el escritorio

_¡PLAM!_

Wakana se sobresalta y nota la mirada de confusión y diversión de sus dos amigas.

-¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Por qué me miran?-dice wakana con un rostro de confusión pero aun no un pequeño sonrojo.

-Oh no te hagas la inocente wakana nosotras no éramos las que estaban fantaseando con un jugador hace rato- dice Hana mirando con diversiones su amiga que se coloreaba en diferentes tonos de rojo.

-¡¿Ehhh?! Ha…Hana ¿Qué cosas dices? No estaba pensando en shin ni nada de eso-decía muy nerviosa wakana mientras negaba con sus manos.

-¿Quién menciono a shin?-dice Hana mirando con picardía a una wakana en cara de shock.

_-¡Me atrapo!-_

-¿Es enserio wakana que te gusta shin?-dice yuki con una mano en su boca mirando sorprendida a wakana.

-¡Ehh…hh! No yo so…-intentaba decir wakana pero fue interrumpida por Hana.

-Claro que si wakana, no lo niegues-dice Hana.

-Tiene razón Hana, Wakana no deberías avergonzarte que te guste shin, no tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien del equipo-dice yuki

-Pero a mí no me gusta shin, aparte no creo poder gustarle el solo está concentrado en entrenar-doce wakana con una mirada algo triste pero notable para sus amigas.

-No digas eso wakana, si tienes oportunidad-dice yuki

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-dice wakana con curiosidad.

-Porque te describió a ti en esta entrevista-dice Hana con seguridad levantando la revista, dejando a wakana sorprendida.

_Fin del Flash back_

Wakana al recordar lo ocurrido se volvió a sonrojar por pensar que podría ganarse un lugar en el corazón del frio Quarterback de los Ojo White Knights.

Al terminar de guardar sus cosas se apresuró por salir de su salón e ir al gimnasio donde común mente se encontraban todos los del equipo.

Wakana llego al gimnasio y al entrar vio a todos los integrantes del equipo entrenando en sus respectivas áreas.

Wakana se dirigió a su respectivo banco aun lado del entrenador y las toallas, en seguida tomo su bloc de notas para empezar su trabajo como manager, intentando ignorar los pensamientos que tuvo esa mañana con la dichosa entrevista.

_-¿Porque tuvieron que decirme eso yuki y Hana? Ahora no me puedo concentrar en mis notas sin dejar de mirar a shin, si se diera cuenta que lo estoy mirando… ¡me moriría de vergüenza!-_pensaba wakana mientras le lazaba miradas fugaces al Quarterback, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que mientras estaban practicando los chicos, por accidente makoto tumbo a sakuraba haciendo que se vaya a caer sobre wakana.

Wakana no se dio cuenta del peligro hasta el grito de sus compañeros.

-¡CUIDADO WAKANA!-gritaron todos

-¡Eh!-voltea wakana con sorpresa al ver como sakuraba se aproximaba hace a ella con cara de sorpresa. Wakana levantando sus brazos para intentar cubrir su cara mientras esperaba el horrible impacto.

Espero el impacto pero…no llego, bueno, no completamente.

Wakana esperaba sentir que se le rompía los huesos por el golpe, pero en vez de sentir dolor sintió calor pero un calor más tibio más humano. Extrañada abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba y al abrirlos se dio cuenta que unos brazos musculosos la sostenían, levanto la irada para encontrarse con unos intensos ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente pero ella pudo notar que se podía notar algo de preocupación, indescriptible para cualquiera que viera la escena pero para ella no, ella sí pudo verlo y le gustaba.

Para cualquiera que viera la escena que se formaba se sorprendería porque lo que estaba pasando. El frio shin estaba cargando en sus brazos, como si fuera una princesa, a la manager del equipo quien la miraba con asombro, mientras sakuraba estaba desparramado en el piso lleno de tierra.

Sakuraba se paró enseguida sin importarle estar con algunas raspones y suciedad. – wakana en serio lo siento, ¿estás bien?- pregunto entre preocupado y asustado sakuraba mientras volteaba para ver donde estaba wakana. -¿¡eh!?- grito sorprendido.

-wakana ¿estás herida?-dice shin ignorando la sorpresa de sakuraba (realmente estaba ignorando a todos) enfocando su mirada en la adorable chica que estaba cargando en sus fuertes brazos.

La manager estaba ensoñada con la mirada de shin que no escucho, solo quedo estática, mirando a shin mientras él también la miraba formando un ambiente entre ellos dos algo…romántica, claro que no duro mucho su shock.

-GAHAHA GAHAHA ¡¿estás bien wakana?!-dice otawara acercándose hacia la escena que interpretaba la chica.

Al romper esa atmosfera de dulzura wakana ¨despertó¨ y se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

1) Todos la estaban mirando fijamente.

2) Seguía en los brazos de shin.

Y le gustaba. Pero no todo es para siempre…lastima.

-Eh…si makoto, estoy bien- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizando a los chicos alrededor.

-Eso es bueno wakana pero creo que de todas formas deberías ir a la enfermería- dijo Takami y el entrenador asintió con la cabeza.

-Tiene razón Takami-dice el coach del equipo, Shoji volteo para ver a shin – shin lleva a wakana a la enfermería- dice seriamente.

Shin asintió con su cabeza y volvió a sujetar a wakana que solo pudo sonrojarse un poco.

-¡Ehh¡ no es necesario entrenador yo puedo caminar hacia la enfermería- dice agitando sus manos con nerviosismos.

\- No wakana, aunque shin pudo quitarte antes que sakuraba se estrellara contra a ti, aun puede ser que te lastimaste y no quiero arriesga a que sea algo grave con el tiempo solo porque no le tomas importancia en este momento- dice con severidad el entrenador.

Wakana (aun en los brazos de shin) se encogió ante la intensa mirada que le daba el entrenador, Takami mirando que estaba algo asustada decidió intervenir.

-Bueno creo que shin ya debería llevar a wakana ahora-respondió el chico con lentes enfocándose en mirar a shin para que captara la orden, lo cual si capto porque asintió y sujeto a wakana para llevarla adentro de la escuela.

_Enfermería._

Shin tuvo que mover a wakana a su otro brazo para poder abrir la puerta (ósea la chica estaba sentada en el brazo de shin) ignorando el creciente sonrojo de wakana mientras ella estaba encimada en sus pensamientos.

_-Qué pena, primero estoy siendo cargada por shin como princesa y estaba tocando mis tobillos desnudos y su otra mano estaba cerca de mi pecho, aunque no tengo no tengo mucho, ¿a shin le gustaran las chicas de pecho grande? Aunque tengo cuerpo de niña no creo que sea muy atractivo para los chicos aunque Ikkyu dijo que era linda pero él cree que todas las chicas son lindas. Ahh que complicado es la mente de los chicos… ¡ehh ¡(en esta parte shin cambia de posición) ohhh por kami-sama estoy sentada en los bíceps de shin, auch me duele algo en trasero por sus músculos son muy duros…AHH shin puede sentir mi trasero, bueno no lo está tocando directamente, pero lo está sintiendo que vergüenza estoy pasando este día. -_pensaba con mucha intensidad wakana sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojándose a niveles muy altos y que ya había entraron a la enfermería.

Shin ignorando a wakana y su intensa batalla mental, noto que no se encontraba la enfermera.

_Mmm sería mejor acostarla en una posición recta para que el flujo de sangre no se obstruya si existe una contusión-_pensaba rápidamente shin como siempre, pensando en la mejor posición para la joven manager ignorando todo a su alrededor (incluyendo a la chica en sus fuertes brazos).

Los dos jóvenes estaban encimados en sus pensamientos para poder notar la cara que ponía el otro; por un parte wakana estaba con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y roja como tomate y sin estaba con su cara de póker, pero sujetándose el mentón con su brazo libre.

_Pensar que estoy tan cerca de shin, es como si fuera una escena salida del manga, pero creo que solamente en un manga podría estar tan cerca de shin, el están serio y distante nunca podría ser algo más que amigos… bueno ni siquiera podría ser su amiga, solo soy su manager-_pensaba tristemente wakana haciendo lucir en su rostro una mirada melancólica sin dase cuenta que shin dejo de pensar en sus métodos de enfermería para mirarla fijamente, como shin, siendo el hombre frio que no sabe interpretar los sentimientos ajenos, no pensó que la joven estaba avergonzada por algo que estaba pensando sino que estaba sintiéndose mal.

Preocupado por su salud, shin rápidamente dejo caer a wakana en la cama, sorprendiendo a wakana por el cambio brusco.

\- ¡Ehh! -decía wakana recostada en la cama mirando con curiosidad a shin que seguía con su mirada fría.

\- ¿Estas bien shin? ¿Por qué me miras tanto? –_ qué pena, ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara? O se me verán las bragas _-pensaba wakana con un nerviosismo muy notable en ella por su sonrojo que le llegaba hasta su cuello, mientras se volvía abruptamente a ver su entrepierna para ver en qué posición estaba su falda. Al ver que estaba todo correcto se tranquilizo soltando un suspiro de alivio para voltear a ver a su acompañante.

\- ¿Qué pasa shin? –

\- Deberías recostarse en posición vertical wakana, sería mejor para el flujo de sangre, también deberás ponerte más de una almohada para evitar problemas si sufriste un golpe fuerte-decía shin con mirada seria

-Pero shin estoy bien no es necesario de tanto problema-agitaba sus brazos restándole importancia.

-Pero sí importa wakana, si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría-lo decía con una intensidad en su mirada.

Shin miraba fijamente a wakana y ella también lo miraba fijamente, en la sala de enfermería se formaba un silencio que para otros serio incomodos, pero ellos dos estaban tan sumergidos mirándose uno al otro que no sintieron la incomodidad latente, simplemente se miraban intentando descifrar la mirada del otro, creando una atmosfera de complicidad entre los dos, casi como algo...romántico.

Pero no todo dura para siempre.

-Tu eres una parte importante del equipo y sin ti no funcionaria a su máxima capacidad- respondía con orgullo para poder reconfortar a la joven mujer, pero no resulto.

-Ah...gracias shin- un aura de depresión rodeo a wakana mientras ella miraba hacia abajo, _realmente el solo piensa en el futbol ne, _pensó mientras tenía una cara de melancolía no me debería sorprender, pero...realmente quería pensar que podría gustarle.

Mientras pensaba shin le tomo su mano para entrelazar sus dedos ,wakana volteo hacia arriba para quedar hipnotizada por esos ojos tan profundos que la miraban.

-wakana –dijo con la voz ronca mientras miraba fijamente a la pobre chica que estaba sonrojándose- yo realmente aprecio todo lo que haces por el equipo y quisiera que nunca dejes de pertenecer al equipo, no sería lo mismo sin ti, eres única wakana.

Wakana estaba más que sonrojada por las palabras de shin no podía creer que el dijera que ella era especial, que era necesitada y que talvez en esas palabras pudiera esconder un anhelo del jugador sobre ella.

-Si shin, yo siempre estaré en el quipo dando mi mayor esfuerzo, pero a cambio-wakana sujeta fuerte la mano de shin para semi levantarse hasta llegar a la cara de shin y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, mientras shin abría los ojos mientras wakana se alejaba para mirarlo apenada pero con decisión en la mirada

-Quiero seguir apoyándote shin por eso déjame estar a tu lado-exclamaba toda sonrojada, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a os ojos, mientras shin seguía impactado después del beso parpadea y la mira para dar una media sonrisa que logra sonrojarla más para acercarse otra vez a ella y besarla.

-Es una promesa-dijo para volver a besarla otra vez mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos para profundizar el beso que sellaba el inicio de una nueva historia de amor.


End file.
